La princesa de los ojos tristes
by Regina D'Inverno
Summary: A Tadashi Hamada siempre le gustó ayudar a las personas, sin importar si se trata de una mujer completamente desconocida.


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de _Grandes héroes_ y _Frozen_ pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.

* * *

Un chico "sin complicaciones" son las palabras que mejor definían a Tadashi Hamada, él nunca permitió que los problemas agobiasen su vida, siempre fue optimista frente a los diversos problemas que enfrentó a lo largo de su vida, esto le permitió convertirse en un brillante estudiante universitario y en un buen hermano. Pero durante los últimos días la personalidad positiva del joven fue puesta a prueba por cierto problema que prácticamente alteró su pacifica existencia.

A Tadashi le gustaba ayudar en la cafetería de su tía Cass, no recibía ningún tipo de paga pues trabajaba en parte para aligerar el trabajo de su tía, también lo hacía porque simplemente amaba ayudar a las personas. Su trabajo consistía en atender la caja registradora ya que se le daba muy bien el manejo de los números.

Una tibia mañana de primavera la cafetería se encontraba casi vacía, sólo se encontraban un par de clientes que disfrutaban de cafés calientes y pasteles cargados de crema. Como en esos momentos no había mucho que hacer, Tadashi se encontraba leyendo un complicado libro de física, después de todo tenía que presentar un examen la próxima semana. El sonido de la campanilla de la puerta, anunció que un nuevo cliente había entrado a la cafetería. Sin mucho interés, el pelinegro alzó la mirada, vio que se trataba de una joven muchacha, él notó enseguida que aquella mujer era distinta a los clientes usuales.

La muchacha era muy bonita, tenía los cabellos de un rubio platinado recogidos en una trenza que descansaba sobre su hombro izquierdo, su piel era de un color níveo, su rostro estaba cubierto por una ligera capa de pecas y tenía los ojos de un color azul profundo escondidos tras unos enormes lentes; vestía un enorme canguro azul y unos pantalones azules. No había duda de que la joven era hermosa pero no era su apariencia lo que había llamado la atención a Tadashi, era algo más que él no supo explicar. La desconocida se sentó en una mesa cercana a la caja registradora, lo que permitió al pelinegro observarla mejor, definitivamente ella no era de San Fransokyo, parecía más bien europea, quizás de Dinamarca o Noruega. Durante su estadía en la cafetería la joven pidió un café simple, lo bebió lentamente mientras leía un libro. Cuando terminó su café ella se dirigió a la caja registradora y pagó lo consumido, mientras pagaba la desconocida sólo habló lo necesario. Pero pasó un hecho que alarmó de sobremanera a Tadashi, en ningún momento la desconocida sonrió. A pesar de que aquello le preocupó durante algunos días, decidió restarle importancia, después de todo era sólo una desconocida a la que probablemente nunca volvería a ver.

Pero una soleada mañana, para sorpresa de Tadashi, la desconocida regresó. Se sentó en la misma mesa y volvió a pedir un café simple. En esa ocasión no trajo un libro, se limitó a mirar por los enormes ventanales de la tienda, el pelinegro vio que los ojos azules de la rubia estaban cargados de una tristeza infinita, y cada vez que sus ojos miraban a los ventanales lanzaba un derrotado suspiro. Tadashi reconoció enseguida esa mirada pues él, años atrás, también la tuvo, cuando sus padres murieron. Tal vez la desconocida atravesaba por un dolor similar. Varios minutos después, la joven pagó su consumo y se perdió en las calles de San Fransokyo.

Esa noche, Tadashi no durmió, estuvo pensando en esa mirada triste, la tenía grabada en su mente. De alguna manera, se sintió identificado con ella, una perfecta desconocida. Una parte de él quiso poder ayudarla pero su lado racional desechó esa posibilidad, puesto que no la conocía. Pero, pese a todo esto, no podía evitar sentirse preocupado por ella. Algo en esa chica le despertaba un increíble deseo de ayudarla.

Los días siguientes la misteriosa mujer volvió a presentarse en el café, en un principio sus visitas eran irregulares, pero luego de un tiempo empezó a presentarse, casi con puntualidad, los días martes y jueves. Durante todo ese tiempo, Tadashi la observó discretamente, descubrió que a la desconocida le gustaba vestir con colores apagados como el azul o el verde oscuro, que amaba el café simple y que era una muchacha solitaria (ya que nunca la vio acompañada o hablando por celular). También notó que sus ojos siempre estaban apagados, no veía ningún tipo de posible chispa de felicidad en esos ojos azules, solamente veía tristeza, tampoco vio que ella esbozara ni una simple sonrisa. Esa mujer emanaba tristeza y soledad.

De alguna manera la preocupación que sentía Tadashi por la desconocida poco a poco se fue transformando en un cariño desinteresado. Él varias veces se sintió tentado a hablarle pero parecía que esa extraña hubiese construido una muralla invisible que impedía que cualquier persona se le acercase. Tenía que haber alguna manera de poder acercarse a ella, después de todo, el pelinegro creía que no existía problema sin solución alguna. Entonces, se le ocurrió una brillante idea.

Un lluvioso martes, como Tadashi esperaba, la rubia desconocida entró al café, ella llevaba un enorme abrigo negro. Como siempre, la extraña pidió su café caliente, mientras la joven disfrutaba de la bebida, Tadashi tomó un pequeño trozo de papel blanco y escribió, con una impecable letra, las siguientes palabras:

"_No te preocupes_

_se feliz :)_"

Cuando la rubia terminó su café, se acercó a la caja, dispuesta a pagar el servicio. Mientras el pelinegro la atendía con mucha amabilidad, escondió, con cuidado, entre los billetes del cambio la pequeña nota. No estaba seguro si ella la llegaría a leer, pero valía la pena intentarlo.

El jueves, la desconocida regresó a la tienda, seguía manteniendo el semblante triste pero algo en su mirada había cambiado, se podía apreciar un débil brillo de felicidad incipiente en sus azules ojos aunque todavía mantenía su semblante depresivo. La rubia pidió su acostumbrado café simple. Durante ese lapso de tiempo, Tadashi se encontraba atendiendo a algunos clientes, puesto que era una hora concurrida, mientras tanto la misteriosa mujer lo veía de reojo, con un leve carmín tiñéndole sus pálidas mejillas, el pelinegro no lo notó. Después de terminar su café, la desconocida se dirigió a la caja registradora con pasos vacilantes. Tadashi la atendió con una dulce sonrisa. Cuando la desconocida se disponía retirarse, el japonés, animado por un valor desconocido, atinó a dedicarle unas palabras que estremecieron a la rubia:

–No existen callejones sin salida.

La joven solo asintió con seriedad antes de irse del local.

Las semanas siguientes la desconocida no regresó al café, lo que preocupó de sobremanera a Tadashi, _¿y si le pasó algo? _Esta preocupación desconcertó al pelinegro, no sabía ni el nombre de esa mujer pero aún así quería saber si se encontraba bien, era algo muy frustrante para él.

Sin previo aviso, una tarde de un viernes soleado, la desconocida regresó pero totalmente cambiada. Tadashi, quien en esos momentos se encontraba limpiando el mostrador, notó que esa aura de tristeza que solía cubrir a la misteriosa mujer había desaparecido por completo, una torpe pero débil sonrisa adornaba las delicadas facciones de la rubia, como si fuera la primera vez que sonreía con honestidad; ahora ella vestía un elegante vestido celeste y en sus ojos azules se podía ver el reflejo de varios pensamientos que alegraban su mundo, sus enormes anteojos había desaparecido. Con pasos elegantes se volvió a sentar en la mesa de siempre, cerca de la caja registradora, pero esta vez no pidió un café simple, en su lugar ordenó un chocolate caliente. Mientras saboreaba el dulce sabor, la desconocida leía un libro de tapa azul con fingida atención.

Tadashi se sintió muy feliz, de alguna manera había logrado ayudar a esa mujer, esperaba que ella fuese feliz por siempre. Estaba tan sumergido en esos pensamientos que no notó que la misteriosa rubia se encontraba parada frente a él, esperando ser atendida. Ella lo miraba con una discreta pero divertida sonrisa. Cuando el pelinegro regresó en sí, se sintió levemente azorado, pero aún así fingió normalidad y la atendió con su usual amabilidad. Durante esos instantes, Tadashi percibió que la desconocida ya no hablaba con eso tono de voz solemne y serio, ahora hablaba con una voz cantarina. Antes de retirarse, la rubia le dedicó una brillante sonrisa, al pelinegro le pareció la sonrisa más hermosa que vio en su vida.

Cuando la misteriosa mujer se había ido por completo, Tadashi notó que ella se había olvidado su libro. Sin pensarlo dos veces, lo recogió y lo guardó en la caja de objetos perdidos, en caso de que ella regresara para buscarlo.

Cuando acabó su turno, se quitó el delantal y se puso una chaqueta gris, dispuesto a salir del local pues tenía que regresar a la universidad para terminar su proyecto "Baymax", un robot en el que estaba trabajando y con el que esperaba ayudar a muchas personas. Entonces, sus ojos castaños, casi por instinto, se posaron en aquel libro azul que descansaba en la caja de objetos perdidos. Con mucho cuidado, como si cometiese un delito, tomó el libro y lo estudió con cuidado. Sin duda era un ejemplar fino, con tapa dura y bordeado de oro, tuvo el impulso de abrirlo pero dudó un instante, el libro no era suyo no estaba bien revisarlo, sin embargo su curiosidad pudo más y terminó por abrirlo. Para su sorpresa en la primera página, que estaba en blanco, había una pequeña nota, escrita con una letra fina, que decía lo siguiente:

"_Muchas gracias por todo, no lo hubiera logrado sin ti._

_Llámame, _

_55245–12456_

_Atte. Elsa" _

Después de leer aquella nota una sonrisa tonta adornó el rostro de Tadashi.

–Así que se llama Elsa, es un nombre hermoso _–_. Susurró debilmente.

El estruendoso sonido de su celular lo sacó de sus cavilaciones, con velocidad el pelinegro contestó, se trataba de su tía Cass. Al parecer su hermano pequeño Hiro había vuelto a desaparecer. Ya tenía una sospecha de en donde se podría encontrar. Sin pensarlo dos veces tomó las llaves de su ciclomotor y se perdió en las calles luminosas de San Fransokyo.

* * *

**Notas finales: No pude evitar escribir este fic, el TadashixElsa es una pareja reciente que me tiene francamente encantada, tienen tantos paralelismos y cosas en común… mejor paro sino me emociono X)**

**Espero de todo corazón que les haya gustado :P**

**¡Saludos!**


End file.
